


Dog's Life

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M, lying to the Governor, tense nervous headache
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ancient Hawaiian artefact has an unfortunate effect, and naturally it falls to Detective Sergeant Danny Williams to fix it. All of which sounds simple, but the outcome could literally affect the rest of Danny's life, and Steve might just be rather unhappy too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog's Life

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a "what if" on tumblr. What if Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett was turned into a dog by an ancient Hawaiian artefact. Detective Danny Williams' headaches are all my own cunning work...

“Did I… or did I not… tell you not to fool around with that thing, Steven.” Danny waved a hand for emphasis, but kept a steely grip on the steering wheel. “And would you at least sit down. It’s dangerous.” Steve stayed where he was, Danny’s foot may have accidentally dabbed on the brake pedal, Steve slid forward, bumped his nose on the windscreen and fell in an ungainly heap in the passenger footwell, paws flailing madly.

Danny wondered what new special level of hell this pineapple-infested disaster-zone of an island could have in store for him. He had to admit the black Labrador currently trying to right himself on the floor of the Camero was not quite what he expected.

He had the beginnings of a tension headache, and the Lieutenant Commander was a dog.

It had taken a while for Danny to grasp this new level of hell that he’d been sucked down to. When he had arrived on Hawaii, the worst he had expected was unsuitable fruit items on pizza, and a frankly unhealthy island-wide addiction to Spam, together with sand, sea, jellyfish and tsunamis just to be getting on with.

Add in a freakishly giant, gorgeous goofball of a Navy SEAL with issues that had issues, and Danny’s cup of woe was overflowing.

That the gorgeous goofball after four years and more death-defying shit than Danny had experienced in fifteen years of police work held the key to his heart was Danny’s little cross to bear.

He whipped across two lanes, despite the blare of horns, hung a right, turned into an alley and came out across the road from the Palace. Chose a parking space as close as he could get to the offices, and pulled up.

He fished around in the paper bag he had dropped in the passenger footwell earlier, pulled out the collar.

Steve righted himself.

“Okay, now the collar is non-negotiable. You wear the collar, then if we get separated, they don’t whip you into the pound and geld you before I can get you back.” He couldn’t believe he was actually holding a conversation of sorts with a Labrador, and he swore Steve’s back paws crossed at the mention of his likely fate. 

Steve’s Labrador face looked woebegone, but Danny figured that was just a side-effect of Labrador transformation, and he really didn’t want to go there, “follow me and stay close.”

_The love of my life is a dog… how is this my life?_


End file.
